


Taken

by Kyoukalay



Series: Dark stories for PL [3]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Beaten up for intel, Beating up for intil, Finding comfort, Gen, Kidnapping, One Shot, Protectiveness, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyoukalay/pseuds/Kyoukalay
Summary: They get taken to a place without hope, without a clue to find a way out.
Series: Dark stories for PL [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735444
Kudos: 2





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Professor Layton franchise.
> 
> Warning: Will have strong depictions of violence, rape and general angst.
> 
> Taken: A scene where the professor and Emmy are kidnapped and being interrogated by an unknown villain.

''Emmy no...please….LET HER GO.'' I scream at the top of my lungs.

My dear assistant is dangling in front of me on the tv screen. The several men surrounding her keep kicking her, hitting her and dragging her through the room. Her agonizing screams rock my core. Their chuckles follow suit. What I would do to save her. What I would do to be there and get her out of there. What I would do to comfort her and tell her it will be alright.

''Tell us...What. Is. Your real name…? I'm losing patience.'' The man whispered in my ear.

''I told you…'' I cry. ''My name is Hershel Layton...please…''

He didn't accept.

At first they had asked her. They wanted to know her connection to targent. Oh how foolish we were. Now they want to know about my connection to Bronev. They sought us out to hurt us, to hurt him. They are still looking for my brother I'm sure. Although he will be hard to trace, I hope they don't find him.

''Wrong.'' The voice repeated.

He presses the button to talk to his underlings. No. Not again. Stop hurting her.

''Why...she has done nothing wrong…'' I whisper.

The chains around my wrists hurt. They have been hurting since I tried to escape. They tightened them so much, the circulation was cut off. The wounds on my face are still bleeding. Breathing is hard. They have probably broken a few ribs. But this is nothing compared to what they are doing to her.

''It seems our _friend_ still needs some convincing boys. Why don't you all have some fun hm?''

What does that mean? I watch in horror as they start ripping off her clothes. She tries to fight them, but it is obvious she has grown weak from the intense violence they inflicted on her. I see the tears flow on her cheeks as they press her down on the table.

''NO.'' I scream, to no avail.

What do they wish to know? My real name? What does it matter? Why would they go to such lengths? I have to stop them. I can't let her go through this.

''Fine…'' I say.

The man turns around and faces me with a disgusting smirk.

''My birth name is Theodore Bronev...please...make them stop.''

I am defeated. The man turns back around and presses the button again. Hope fills my heart. We might make it out of here. I might have saved her from her terrible fate.

''He finally spilled gentlemen.''

The underlings turn to the camera right before they start molesting her.

''Too bad your little lady friend didn't cooperate as much as we would like her to. Take it away lads.''

Were doomed. I watch with tears in my eyes as they take her. She stops screaming. I can see the fire in her eyes douse. She has given up.

**Author's Note:**

> A little something that has been following me for a while. Thought this up when I heard a song. Might continue it, might just be a drabble.


End file.
